jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Eduardo
Eduardo (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a fictional character in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Eduardo is a muscular seven-foot tall (to his horns), 542-pound monster-like "guardian friend" and is one of the gentlest friends in the entire house, despite his menacing appearance. He resembles a mixture of a minotaur and beasts from Maurice Sendak's Where The Wild Things Are with his purple fur, horns, fangs, devil-like tail, and skull-shaped belt buckle. He speaks in third person much of the time. He commonly calls Bloo "Azul," or sometimes speaks Spanish phrases or words. Essentially, it can be considered that he speaks "Spanglish." Despite being a protector friend, he's a total coward, as noted in "House Of Bloo's" by Wiltthat he wouldn't hurt a fly, because, as Eduardo pointed out, he's too scared of them. During "Cuckoo for Coco Cards," on Coco's imaginary friend trading cards, Eduardo is classified first as "a big fat baby" (offending Big Baby) then a "chicken," then a "scaredy cat" (of which the Big Baby got the last laugh) before being finally upgraded to "crazy idiot" after much trying. He has shown great strength when he is frightened too much, often involuntarily but effectively injuring whoever or whatever is scaring him. This caused him to be a favorite contender in an imaginary friend fighting contest (he would get scared and then end up inadvertently defeating his opponents). It has also been implied that he can be quite intimidating when he is angered (usually when his friends are under what he perceives to be a threat). Surprisingly, Eduardo's horns are incredibly strong, capable of withstanding a full on impact into the extremosaur cage in "House of Bloo's," and Eduardo often (accidentally) knocks out targets upon running into them, such as a terrified Mr. Herriman in "Who Let The Dogs In?" Eduardo has also nurtured a pink elephant squeak toy like a baby in "Squeakerboxxx," even going as far to name it Paco. He also has many Beanie Baggies (a Beanie Baby parody). If there was any food he was to eat, it would be potatoes: he is commonly heard saying "I like potatoes." During "Who Let The Dogs In?" he is shown to be fond of dogs (particularly puppies) and he also owns a dog, Chuy (Spanish, but sounds like chewy, because of the dog's chewing addiction). In "One False Movie," we learn that one of his favorite TV shows is "Lauren is Explorin'." an obvious spoof of "Dora The Explorer." He also loves Christmas, as seen in "A Lost Claus," where he puts a Christmas wreath on his skull belt buckle, sleigh bells on his tail, paints his horns to resemble candy canes, and even places mistletoe on one of his horns and kisses everyone in sight. And he is also very rich. During the episode "The Buck Swaps Here," Eduardo finds an American dollar worth $100. Later, after it has been used to buy a pink doll house for $99.99 American dollars, he saves his penny in a safe hidden beneath his Beanie Baggies, and it is revealed that he has at least five gold bars and many dollar bills, as well as four or five diamonds, and is a financial genius, making a fortune by investing in children's toys stocks. This mostly includes the metafictional Beanie Baggie franchise of which Eduardo is a huge fan, keeping a massive collection of them in his room. It was also discovered in "The Buck Swaps Here" that he likes girls' dolls. Trivia *Eduardo will meet Jeffrey, Jaden, Sonic, Hiccup and their friends in'' Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination''. *Eduardo will meet the Cyberchase Fighters in Michael Buzz and Delete's Adventures of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination and join the Cyberchase Fighters at the end along with Bloo, Mac, Wilt, and Coco. *Eduardo is Played by Tom Kenny who also voices Spongebob Squarepants. Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Buzz and Delete's Adventures Members Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Males Category:Spanish characters Category:Cowards Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Liars Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Multilingual characters Category:Toons